koenigderloewenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mufasa
Mufasa (Verehrter König) ist ein großer, kräftiger, gelblich-oranger Löwe mit roter Mähne und Augen. Er ist der Sohn von Ahadi und Uru und großer Bruder von Scar (Taka). Er ist der Vater von Simba, Gefährte von Sarabi und war der wohl beliebteste König des geweihten Landes. Er ist ein weiser und gerechter Herrscher, der dem Kreislauf des Lebens folgt. Seine Herrschaft wird auf tragische Weise von seinem Bruder Scar beendet. Sein Sohn Simba sieht ihm sehr ähnlich und ist außerdem sein einziger Sohn. Mufasa bedeutet: Verehrter König. Als Mufasa noch ein sehr kleiner stürmischer junge war, lernte er die mutige Löwin Sarabi kennen. Die beiden wurden ein süßes Paar. Doch Scar wollte Mufasa töten und bekam daher seine Narbe. Mufasa verbrachte viel Zeit mit Sarabi. Als sie erwachsen wurden, waren sie König und Königin und brachten Simba zur Welt. Als Mufasa von seinem Bruder ermordet wurde, wurde Scar König, der daraufhin die Hyänen ins Königreich holte und damit überpopularisierte, was beinah den Untergang des Königreichs bedeutete. Später erscheint er seinem Sohn als Geist, dieser stürzte darauf hin Scar vom Thron und das Königreich wurde gerettet. Er ist vor 21 Jahren gestorben. Fan Szene *Großvater: Mohatu *Großmutter: Asali *Mutter: Uru *Vater: Ahadi *Bruder: Scar *Neffe: Nuka *Nichten: Azra, Hila, Faida, Hasira, Vitani *Gefährtin: Sarabi *Sohn: Simba *Enkeltocher: Kiara *Enkelsohn: Kopa und Kion *Urenkeltochter: Adia Bilder Mufasa und Rafiki.jpg|Mufasa und Rafiki Mufasa und Simba.jpg|Mufasa und Simba Mufasa,Rafiki,Sarabi und Simba.jpg|Rafiki, Simba, Mufasa und Sarabi Discovering the world by tlk ileana-d4vuz56.jpg|Mufasa und Baby Simba How i met your mother by isuru077-d4trzww.jpg|Simba und Mufasa 96a08920bdd6be53135226cbb1ff8574-d4c5mq0.jpg|Mufasa und Sarabi 1-99.png|Mufasa und Sarabi 729b8ab2d26f7d0ea52549a01f716c53-d394545.jpg|Mufasa und Simba 58872_d6ab764d1f5a18c15cd7.jpg|Mufasa und Sarabi 2385298316_fcd45caefe_o.jpg|Mufasa und Simba BabyMuffyTaka.png|Mufasa und Scar als Babys default (1).jpg|Mufasa und Simba dead.jpg|Mufasa tot und Simba eternity_by_isuru077-d4h91nu.jpg|Mufasa und Sarabi Mufasa-Scar-the-lion-king-25952662-800-400.jpg|Mufasa und Scar tumblr_lrmdwfLD1e1r18mfwo1_500.jpg|Sarabi und Mufasa maxresdefault.jpg Zitate Mufasa: Vor Sonnenaufgang ist es noch sei Sohn. Simba: Papa! Komm schon, Papa! Ouah,Papa. Ih! Du hasst es mir versprochen. Mufasa: Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin wach, ich bin wach. Sieh' es dir an, Simba. Das ist unser Königreich, alles was das Licht berührt. Simba: Wow! Mufasa: Die Herrschaft eines Königs geht auf und unter wie die Sonne. Eines Tages, Simba... Geht die Sonne meiner Herrschaft auch unter. Und geht mit dir, als neuer König wieder auf. Simba: Also, dann gehört mir das Alles? Mufasa: Ja, alles. Simba: Alles was das Licht berührt. Und was ist mit dem schattigen Land dort drüben? Mufasa: Das liegt jenseits unsrer Grenze, du darfst nie dort hin, Simba. Simba: Aber ich dachte, ein König kann alles machen, was er will! Mufasa: Oh, es gehört mehr dazu, König zu sein, als nur sein Willen durchzusetzen. Simba: Noch mehr? Mufasa: He he he... Simba... Alles was du siehst, lebt in einem empfindlichen Gleichgewicht zusammen. Als König musst du eine Gespür davon haben und alle Geschöpfe respektieren. Von der winzigen Ameise bis hin zur graziösen Antilope. Simba: Aber wir fressen die Antilopen doch! Mufasa: Sicher, Simba, aber lass mich erklären... Wenn wir sterben, werden unsre Körper zu Gras. Und die Antilopen fressen das Glas. Und somit... Sind wir alle eins...Im ewigen Kreis des Lebens. Bilder Mufasa und Simba.jpg Mufasadraw.jpg|Mufasa(gezeichnet von Ashiki2) Kategorie:Prinzen Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Löwe Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Charaktere Kategorie:Königsfamilie Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere aus Filmen Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 3 - Hakuna Matata Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 3 - Hakuna Matata Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Büchern Kategorie:Charaktere aus Fan Comics